Terra: Butterflies and Hurricanes
by The Evil Hershey Panda
Summary: *SEQUEL TO TERRA: THE BURNING SENSATION* After three years, Terra is back at camp. Things go steadily for a while, a few surprises, though. Until something comes up that even the gods aren't able to stop. Will the Olympians survive? Will Terra survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Got it, _Zack's voice rang in my ear. I gave no one in particular a firm nod. I had hit the target, it wasonly a few hundred feet away. I sighed, it was my last arrow, I saw Zack coming back towards me. In a few minutes he reached me and he grinned.

"Good job. Now, I need to go get ready, you should, too." He said.

I shook my head, "I'm not going." I reminded him.

"It's the graduation party! You have to go, if you don't, I'm going to drag you there." Zack crossed his arms.

I sighed, _I guess it wouldn't be all that bad_. "I don't have a dress." I told him.

"Then, go get one." He said, walking away and waving. I shook my head, I muttered a transportation spell, and in a few seconds, I was in my dorm room.

_Let me explain a few things. _Three years ago, I left Camp when I heard of my father's death. Three years ago, I left plenty of people I care deeply about. Three years ago, I left to go to London and started attending the Elite Boarding School for Young Women. The same school my evil dead twin, Juliet, had attended. Along with Zack, my protector, best friend, and only family left alive (Except for my mother, though, she's a goddess so it doesn't really count). The school had actually started accepting boys, so it was the Elite Boarding School for Young Women and Men, so Zack gladly made it though twelve grade with me.

Which is where he wanted me to go today. The graduation party, which is to be held in the ballroom of a big hotel. I graduated high school yesterday. I'm happy about it, then again, I'm depressed. My father always talked about my graduation, having photographic memory and all, he excepted me to be the greatest person out there.

"You haven't gotten your dress yet?" I turned, one of my roommates had entered, her dress was in her arms, it was blue and shimmering. It was Gabby, I met her the year I met Juliet, she was still here after all this time.

I shook my head, "No, I'm going to see if I can find one, quick." I said, grabbing my wallet and stuffing it in the pocket of my black sweats. She shrugged then nodded.

I fixed my black tank top and headed out the door. Shopping really isn't my specialty, and I still wasn't used to the way English people dress. I went to town and into random stores, but none of them really... were my taste.

I went into a few other stores, and only managed to get black flats. I was giving up when I went into the last store. It looked pretty simple, not much people inside. I stepped in, the little bell signal another customer was inside. There were racks everywhere, filled with dresses. I approached the counter, where a beautiful woman stood. I couldn't even describe her, she was just... beautiful. Stunning. I was amazed.

"How may I help you today?" She asked, her voice nice and smooth.

"I, uh, need a dress for a graduation party? It's kind of late, but I've decided I wanted to go. No other store really had that one dress, so-"

"_Shh, shh. _I have the perfect dress for you." She said.

She walked gracefully to the back of the store where a couple different dress were. Some of them looked like the ones Greek woman wore in the fancy statues. She led me to a lone dress, and I carefully picked it up. It was dark purple and shimmering. It was made of silk. It was strapless and short, mid-thigh short and it was incredibly simple and beautiful at the same time.

I looked at the tag then shook my head, "I'm sorry, I don't have the money for it. I-"

"Nonsense, it's on the house." She said.

I protested, but she dragged me to the counter, swiped a card, then put the dress in the bag and handed it to me. "_Good luck, you'll need it._" She said, before leading me outside and winking.

I stood outside, staring into the store. _I was so confused. _What happened? _Don't worry about, just get back to the dorm, change, then go to the party, _I told myself. I went into the shadows and chanted my transportation spell. A few minutes later, I was in my dorm. I felt a little drained from using the energy, but it didn't matter.

It took me two hours to get ready. The dress fit perfectly, it even made me look much better. It matched with my hair, I had dyed it so it was a mix of dark purple and black. My hair still grew, so it was a few inches above my elbows. I put on eyeliner and mascara, nothing else, then put on the black flats (I can't walk in heels). I grabbed a black purse, put my dagger and wallet in it then looked in the mirror.

I almost smiled, I looked... nice. Great, in fact, not to sound cocky or anything. I kind of looked a bit older than seventeen, though. I looked... maybe nineteen? Twenty? I sighed, shut off the lights, then left room.

In the school entrance, multiple teenagers were running around frantically, the others were taking pictures. I searched for Zack then found him trying to put on his tie. I shook my head then went over to him. "Nice suit." I told him as I tied the tie for him.

He grinned then smoothed the jacket down. He was wearing a white suit with a random orange tie. He still looked as handsome as ever. "Nice dress." He replied, looking at me up and down.

"Eh." I replied, mustering up a smile. "When are we going to the hotel?" I asked him, looking around.

"We aren't." He replied calmly.

I shot him a look, he was smirking. "Where are we going?" I snapped.

"You'll see."

"Zachary Brown, you better tell me what you mean or I turn you a-" I jumped as someone put their hand over my voice.

I was about to fight, but then both my arms were held and a blind fold went over my eyes. "Hi, Terra!" A voice squeaked into my ear and I felt myself sinking through the shadows. I felt the all-too familiar feeling of shadow-traveling. I shivered as I felt darkness all around me. In the next second, I felt the summer breeze and smelled freshly cut grass.

I struggled and was about to utter a spell when I heard Zack's voice. "Terra, don't say anything. It's going to take a while, so just hang on for the ride."

"What _ride? _What are you talking about?" I asked, feeling anger rush into me.

"Terra, shut up." I heard someone's else playfully say. It sounded _so _familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

I did what the voice told. Mostly because I felt the familiar seating of Angel and knew we lifted up in air. Zack's arms were around me so I knew as long as I was with Zack, I wasn't in any real danger. But, I heard another set of Pegasus' wings flap, and it was wasn't Angel's. Someone else was with us.

I sat silently after a few minutes, cursing the blindfold, Zack kept telling me not to take it off, even thought I could easily yank it off since no one held my arms together, but I listened to him and kept my hands on Angel who flew without a sound.

The flight was taking a while. I hummed to myself to past the time. After some time, I started getting annoyed. The dress was riding up so every few minutes I would need to adjust it. Angel didn't have a saddle so I was just extremely uncomfortable. I didn't know who was with us because of the itchy blindfold, and my shoes keep slipping off so I had to hold them in my hands.

"Why did we change into these clothes if we weren't going to the party?" I asked after about an hour.

"You'll see." Zack responded.

I scowled and crossed my arms. _And, on top of all that, my eye was itching, but I couldn't scratch it because of the damn eyeliner. _"How long was is this going to take?"

"A few hours."

"We're going to miss the party." I growled.

"Where we're going will be much better." Zack said, I could _feel _him rolling his eyes. I grumbled to myself then didn't talk for the rest of the ride.

I was instantly aware when Angel started going down. It had been exactly two hours and my butt was _insanely _numb. In a few minutes, I felt Angle touch the ground and breathed a sigh of relief. I was lifting my hand to take the blind fold off, but then Zack pushed my hand down and I growled at him. I heard him summon the Gray Cab and wondered why. He pushed me in then got in after me, along with two other people.

In an instant I felt the cab leap forward and move extremely fast. The ladies in the front bickered while I tried to hold on to Zack and the door to try and stay put. I felt my cheeks being pushed back and we went even faster, then I felt like I was going to barf. We went on like this for about one hour then the cab abruptly stopped. I fell forward hitting my head on the front seat and rubbing the sore spot.

The car door open and Zack pulled me out. "Can I take it off _now?_" I asked, clearly annoyed.

"A few more minutes, Terra." he said, chuckling.

I mimicked him then planted an angry frown on my face. I found myself being pulled through tall grass, which tickled my skin. We were going uphill then finally stopped a few minutes later. "Now." The voice from before stated.

I was kind of scared so I hesitated, but then slowly brought it down to my neck. I gasped, then a smiled made it's way across my face. A genuine _big _smile, something that hasn't happened in a few weeks. I turned to the voice where a familiar blond girl stood, grinning at me, someone that I haven't talked to in _months._

"Oh, my gods!" I squeaked as I pulled her into a hug. "I missed you!"

"I missed you, too!" Luna squealed back.

I looked at the fourth person in the group then attacked her with a hug. "Brooklyn! Oh, my gods!" I felt so happy, I haven't seen them in three years, I was almost about to cry.

"Happy graduation!" They both explained then we did a group hug.

Zack was smiling at us, I turned to him. "Was this your doing?" I asked, smiling.

He shrugged, "I know how you have been missing camp so much, so I decided to IM Luna and-" I cut him off him a hug.

I turned forward. "You guys are the best." I breathed. Then, I turned to them, confused. "But, why the dress?" I asked, then noticed they were wearing dresses, too.

Luna wore a silver, spaghetti strap dress with an elaborate design on it. She hair was curled and she looked beautiful. Brooklyn was waring a red and black strapless dress that was frilly in the bottom and looked totally punk, she also had red highlights in her dirty blond hair.

"_After party._" Brooklyn told me, smirking. "Prom wasn't the _best, _so we decided to have our own half-blood one."

"It was Trey's idea." Luna said, grinning.

"You guys look amazing." I said, pulling them into another hug.

"You, too, Terra! I love the dress, and the hair!" Luna squealed.

My cheeks burned with embarrassment, but I thanked them anyway. Together, we walked on, entering Camp Half-blood. _Finally, _I thought. I really did miss this place a lot. But, then, Once we reached the Big House, my smile faded as I looked at the two figures ahead... _What in Hades?_ **Sorry for the cliffy ;] I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it! Leave a review, makes me happy(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahh! Second chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 2**

I laughed suddenly, it was a dark laugh. _Of course. _Luna put her arm around me, Zack crossed his arms and glared at the person coming towards us. It was Oliver, my once friend, boyfriend, ex-boyfriend, and traitor. He was good now of course, there's a reason he's here at camp. His hair was spiked up, his dark eyes scanned me, his olive skin looking slightly pale. He was wearing a black button up shirt and dark jeans, and matching sneakers. Clinging to his arm was a girl. Dark red hair, hazel eyes, like mine, caramel skin, and looked cheerful. She was wearing dark dress flowy dress that rested on her ankles and something glittery in her hair.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding – it came out a laugh, then I realized something. I didn't feel anything. No pain, anger, jealousy, or anything else that I thought I would feel when I saw him again. I felt happy, relieved. I felt like jumping for joy. I shot them a genuine smile – teeth and all.

"Hey, Oliver, long time no see?" I grinned, he seemed surprised and didn't say anything. Beside me, Brooklyn and Luna were trying not to laugh. I turned to the red-head. "I'm Terra. Nice to meet you." I greeted.

Her eyes widened slightly, I frowned. "_You're _Terra? The one that saved camp then ran off for... three years?" She pressed her hands together.

"The one and only." I muttered, feeling weird.

Oliver pulled her back and sent me a dirty look. "Let's go to the beach." He murmured to her and dragged her away.

"His new eye-candy. Dila. That's the, what, tenth girl these past five months?" Luna said, shaking her head.

I hid my surprise and sighed. I sneaked a look at my right, Zack had his arm around Luna and said something that made her laugh. I smirked, _they were perfect together. _Brooklyn linked her arm with mine and the four of us made our way to the fireworks beach, where the party was held.

A few minutes later, we reached it. It was dark out, the stars shone brightly, there was a nice breeze and it wasn't too hot. There was about fifty people out, most were up and dancing. Some people were sitting down, laughing loudly, whispering, or just making out. I recognized some of the faces, they greeted me, I smiled in return.

Then, I saw Cash. He hugged me, but then whispered something in Brooklyn's ear. She gave me an apologetic look then scampered off to where everyone was dancing. I sighed then shuffled my feet. Then, someone tapped my shoulder. I turned, then grinned.

"Trey!" I hugged my best guy friend tightly.

"Happy.. graduation!" He laughed.

I smiled, "I was told this after-party was your idea?"

"You know it." He smiled and hugged me again. He didn't change a bit. He still had the same cocky smile, the brown hair, tanned skin. He's still hot, even hotter, I guess that's one of the benefits of being Apollo's son. "Gods, I haven't spoken to you in, like, a year. I didn't even think you would show up. What happened?" He asked, pulling me to the side.

I shrugged. "I was kidnapped by Brooklyn and Luna." I told him.

He frowned, "No, I mean, why'd you leave? You never really told me. No one did. I think only Luna knows." he responded.

I looked away. "My father was dead. I didn't really know what to do, I just had to get away from camp, so I left." I replied, my voice flat and emotionless.

"Terra, I-"

"Don't worry about it. Go enjoy the party." I interrupted and waved him away. He gave me a long look and disappeared among the crowd.

I sighed, my chest feeling tight. I blocked my thoughts and looked around. I saw Oliver saying something to the girl he was with and shook my head. Then, I noticed someone sitting alone on a bench. He had pitch black hair that looked almost purple, cut short, pale skin and I could could clearly see his dark purple eyes. He was wearing a button up, black plaid shirt, opened, with a black shirt under and dark skinny jeans, along with sneakers with neon green streaks.

I grinned then made my way over to him and sat down next to him. He made no movement. I sighed loudly, he didn't do anything but run his hand through his hair. I moved closer to him, so we weren't that far apart.

"You know, you remind me of someone. Old friend of mine. He used to be against the gods, but I convinced him that its better to go along with them than despise them. He was the son of Dionysus." I said, loud enough so that he could hear me.

He glanced at me, then his eyes widened. "Terra?" He questioned, cautiously.

"Nice to see you again, Irial." I greeted.

He enveloped me in a hug and I felt a surge of happiness, though it felt weird. "I haven't seen you in, what, four, five years? _Gods, _you've grown." He said as he studied me.

I felt my face go hot and I shook my head. "Wow, you don't see someone for four years and that's all they can say." I replied, laughter in my voice.

He chuckled, "What can I say? I'm guy, I notice these things."

My face got hotter. I stood. "Oh, because that's such a great explanation!" I threw my arms in the air.

He laughed then got up. He put his arm around me and said, "You know I love you, Terra. What happened? After the situation underwater, we kind of, you know, distanced. I came back to camp two years later, and apparently you ran away with no explanation." he searched my eyes.

I sighed, hating that he was bringing it up. "I... I went through a few things. I'm back now and I determined to make the most of it." I said.

He nodded, then smiled. "If you insist on making the most of it, dance with me." he dragged me to were peopled were dancing. I resisted, but he brought me there anyway.

The night was fun, really fun actually. I had spent most of it with Irial, who seemed different than when I last saw him. He seemed more relaxed, and open. It was great to talk to him again. I had realized than Oliver occasionally glanced my way, but when I would catch him at it, he gave me a dirty look and turned back to his girl. Luna and Zack were having an exceptionally nice night, they were slow dancing to most of the songs and talking amongst themselves. Brooklyn and Cash was do where to be seen, and Trey had given up dancing and took up the job as DJ.

All in all, it was a great night.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up time to eat breakfast, which I hadn't done in years. I felt really good, I suppose it was because I felt like everything was _right _in the world. Being back in camp brought back awful memories, but it also brought back the best of memories.

I changed into shorts and a loose camp shirt, and left my hair down. As I went to the tables, my heart dropped a little. My Hecate table is one of the few with no one sitting there. I ate slowly and sadly, my good mood ruined by the fact all my relatives are dead.

I noticed that Dila, who was sitting at the Hephaestus table, kept throwing angry glances at me, and Luna was silently yelling at Oliver who kept looking in Dila's, as well as in my way. I vaguely remember Dila going into Oliver's cabin last night. I tried not thinking about it finished my breakfast.

"Good morning." I heard someone say as I got up and made my way to the Arena. It was Irial.

"Morning." I greeted as he fell into step with me.

"What brings you were on this fine day?" He asked, looking up at the sun, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Well... Nothing really. I don't have a schedule yet." I admitted.

"You should talk to Chiron about that. He can make you teach a couple newbies how to fight." He made fighting motions with his hands.

I chuckled. "I wouldn't want to accidentally hurt someone with my awesome witch powers." I told him, and winked.

He grinned. "I'm free until this afternoon, I'm helping a few campers with the strawberries."

"Are you suggesting we hang out?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

"I would love to hang out with you Terra." He said and put his arm around my shoulders.

I laughed, then shook my head as we headed to the arena. Then we stopped as we say Luna trailing after Oliver, yelling at him. Oliver stopped abruptly then told her something, then she looked back at Irial and I. In a second, Oliver disappeared into a puff of black smoke. Luna groaned, waved at us, then headed to the arena.

"I say we visit Chiron first." Irial said. I nodded and we changed our course.

Once I saw Chiron up close I gave him a hug. "It's great to see you again Chiron." I breathed.

He chuckled. "The same goes to you! Though, I never did understand why you have left."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I-"

"No need to explain, this happens all the time." He smiled sadly, a little part of me regretted leaving. "Of you don't mind me asking, what do you need here?"

I cleared my throat. "I kind of arrived here unexpectedly. But I'm here now, so I was wondering if I need a schedule..."

"Nonsense, child!" He said, shaking his head. He smiled, "Can you help teach campers how to use a sword?"

Irial smiled, "Oh, um, sure! I can do that. When?" I asked, getting excited.

"Ten minutes?" He said, smiling.

"I'll go right now. Thank you, Chiron." I almost bowed to him, which made me let out a laugh. "That easy." I told Irial.

"You have a lot of experience, I'm sure he was thinking about that before you, uh, left." He said, looking down.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm here now." I said and smiled up at him. I made my way to the arena after Irial left.

I willed my sword to appear in my hands and there it was, a slight purple glow coming from it. I stepped through the doors. There was one group there. There was about fifteen kids, all varied in age, but I'm sure none of them were older than me. All of them looked back at me as the arena doors groaned as they closed.

I waved then held up my sword. "Chiron sent me to help teach the class? Who's the instructor here?" I asked, peering over their heads.

"I am." A voice said. He narrowed his eyes at me.

Once I saw him, I tried holding in a chuckled. What are the odds that we would end up teaching the same class? Three years ago, we would have loved this, but now, after that look he gave me last night, I'm sure seeing me here was the last thing he wanted to see.

I looked around, the kids looked scared. "We have a lot of work to do." I told him, hiding a smile, which I'm sure made him mentally run his sword through my chest.

Oliver didn't say anything, he just stared at me. "Why don't we have a spar, Terra? To teach these kids how a real sword fight looks like?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Sure, just like old times, right?" I answered, smirking. "That is _a great idea_, Oliver."

And so we got ready for a fight. Oliver drew his sword. I was surprised, it looked different. It was dark blue with a silver blade. There was words etched across it, Greek words, I didn't really understand them though. Mine appeared in my hands, a few kids gasped, I suppressed a smile. We got into fighting stance. Oliver studied me up and down, I felt my fingers charging with energy, ready to block any attack. Seeing as he wasn't moving, I went for offense.

I jumped forward suddenly, he was surprised but easily avoided the attack, and I thought, _well, you certainly practiced_. I spun around and threw my sword forward, it grazed his shoulder and he glared at me._ Then again, so did I._ We went on like this for a while, looking like we were doing a fancy dance. I smiled half-way through, remembering when we fought like this - just like old times. I was enjoying this, he was not.

He looked at me angrily - but curiously. "Why are you smiling?" He asked, sliding to the left and tried hitting my side.

I blocked it and smiled at him. "No reason, just remembering stuff." I said. He stopped. I took the opportunity to step forward, spin around and trip him, set my knee on his chest and put my sword across his neck. "Like how I always beat you." I said, then smirked.

His eyes flared then skeletons exploded from the ground, the kids went running. All the skeletons went to me, then grabbed my arms. "Why are you here?" He asked me.

"There has to be a reason?" I growled, then the skeletons burst into dust.

He stumbled back, dumbfounded. I raised my arms, the dust lifted from the ground and twirled around the air and made a beeline towards Oliver. His eyes widened as the dust collected around him and trapped him like strong rope. He struggled, but the dust tightened with every move.

"Terra!" Luna snapped. The dust dropped. I turned, she sighed and shook her head at me. "As much as he deserves it, Chiron would kill us." She added.

Oliver stood up and melted into the shadows and disappeared. I sighed. "Why is he so difficult?" I asked.

"Because three years ago you ran away from him, the camp, everything because you couldn't stand what this life has done to you. To him, you gave up. On everything, including him." Luna said.

I frowned at her. I glanced at Irial, who was leaned against the wall, watching us. "Oh, I'm sorry Luna. This is all my fault. I'm always running away. If I never-"

"Terra, don't it's alright. You explained yourself once, no need to do it again. He's just stubborn that's all." She went to give me a hug, but froze mid-way.

* * *

I looked at her curiously. She wasn't moving at all. Irial wasn't even blinking. Something strange is definitely up. I turned around, only to see my mother standing there. I bit back a few words and bowed. "Hello, mother." I greeted in an even tone.

"Nice to see you again, Terra." She smiled. When I didn't respond, she continued. "I've been searching for you for a while, which spell did you use?" She asked.

"Cloaking spell. And a few no-tracking spells." I replied.

"You're growing stronger everyday." She smiled.

"Why are you here?" I asked, trying to keep the annoyance from my voice.

She held out her hand. I reluctantly took it. In an instant, we transported. The next second, we were standing on a large stone building, which was half-buried in the sand, in the middle of a desert. Dry wind almost knocked me over, I struggled to stay standing.

"Recognize this place?" She asked.

I squinted. Everything was half-buried, though it looked strangely familiar. "Kind of. This is Greece, right?"

"Yes, correct. Ancient city of Olem." Her eyes went misty.

"I've never heard of it." I stated.

"There is a reason for that." She turned to me. "Terra, did your father ever tell you his ancestors were from Greece?" I tensed and didn't answer. "Olem was a great city. Wealthy and successful. One of the greatest of Greece. There was once a princess who came from here, she was killed at a young age by the titan Kronos. This girl was your half-sister."

I was surprised, my mother never spoke of other children. "Sorry, but what does this have to do with me?" I asked.

"After she was killed, no one took the throne. The only child she had was kidnapped by one of the Titans. He was raised as one of their own. I found him of course, and he lived the rest of his life in hiding. What I didn't know is he found love on the way. Generations passed until the last member of the family was a girl, who quite frankly, knows nothing of her past." We sat down, then faced the desert as she continued her story. "Back in Olem, though. Things were terrible. It has been centuries since no one claimed the throne, and the Titans claimed the city as their own. They spread their allies, so they controlled most of Greece. This is the city that started the first war."

"But, I thought-"

"Whatever you've been told, it was a _lie_. This was a great city - I was it's patron. To have it taken over by the Titans was humiliating. I tried saving this place, but it was no use. Soon, the Titans controlled all of Greece and Olem was the source. Then the war happened. After all that, Zeus destroyed this place. The people within it as well. He then wiped everyone's memory, I helped, also, seeing as I started this mess. We continued on as if this place never existed – we made up a story about how the first great war started. It was painful for me.

"Zeus forbade me to have any children, they were too powerful you see. We got into an argument about that, there was a man I took a liking to. The argument ended up making the Grand Canyon. I kept my right to have children and he... he kept his right to blame the Grand Canyon on me."

I stared at her. I was totally confused. "What does this have to do with me, though?" I asked.

She sighed then stood, I stood up after that. She touched my shoulder and the whole scene changed. There was tons of Greek buildings and house everywhere, as far as the eye can see. People bustled around everywhere. Laughter could be heard.

"These are your roots, Terra, darling. You are the lost Princess of Olem." She said.

"_Σκατά._" I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

She ignored my swearing and shook her head, smiling. "I know it's a lot to take in at the moment, and you probably don't believe me-"

"I believe you." I realized I interrupted her, "Sorry."

"Terra, there's a reason I'm telling you this." She told me. A man covered in cloth walked by with a camel. He stopped and looked around, then his eyes rested on my mother. She glared and he exploded into... white dust. "Spy." She said, looking down in disgust.

"Mother, you don't expect me to move here and try to... Fix this place up, do you?" I asked, confused.

She chuckled. "I won't force you to do anything. I'm letting you know that if something ever happens, and you need somewhere to escape to, just know that New York isn't your only home." She winked, then in the next second, we transported.

"Terra?" Luna un-froze and looked at me weirdly.

Irial made his way towards us. I sat them down and told them everything my mother told me. Once the story was done, a conch horn sounded. We all ran out the arena and to the Big House, where almost every camper was at. They were standing at the borders of the Camp.

"What happened?" I asked Trey when I spotted him.

He looked downright terrified. "The borders. They failed – _completely_. Camp isn't protected anymore."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"What the hell do you mean they completely failed?" I yelled as I stared ahead. The borders didn't look any different. _Except for the tree. _"Where's the Golden Fleece?" I asked.

"We think it's been stolen. The person who was protecting the tree was badly hurt." He said.

I looked at Luna and gave her a grave look. Along with Irial, we ran ahead and stopped near Chiron, who was paled. "Chiron? Are you alright? We need to act _now, _this is obviously a sign." He stayed shut. I turned to the large crowd of campers and put my hair up. "Don't just stand there! The borders failed, we at our most vulnerable and you're just going to stand there? Monster could attack at any second, build our defenses, and get the young people to the safe house. _Now_!" I yelled and at once everyone got moving.

"That's one way to handle it." Irial muttered.

I hid a smile and turned to Luna. "You're the best strategist I know; help with the defense planning please? Get Zack to help you, he'll _love _that."

She nodded in a second she was gone. "Irial, can you get all the Counselors in ten minutes? We're having a meeting. In the meantime, I need to talk to Chiron." Irial gave me hug then went off to find the Counselors.

I turned to Chiron who was staring into space. "It's happening." He muttered. He turned to me, a dazed look on his face. "You know what I'm talking about, child. The war. _The final war. _It's happening. Thank you, Terra. You've been a great help, and I suppose you will be, too?"

"Of course, Chiron. I'm here to stay and fight." I responded.

"Very well. Now we must hurry, I'm sure already planned their attack." Chiron looked terrified, and old. I felt sorry for him as he galloped away.

I shook my head and went to the council meeting. Irial gathered all the cabin leaders; I was the last to arrive. I placed myself next to him while everyone else tried calming down. I glanced at Oliver, who was sitting down staring at the ground. He glanced up at me, but I looked away. Chiron came in, looking wind struck and confused.

"Thank you, campers, for being here. I'm sure you've all heard that the borders have completely failed and the Golden Fleece was stolen. This is a cry for war, and all of you know it. We must prepare ourselves for battle. Defense _only, _offence if needed. I will try to get connection of the Olympians. In the meanwhile, I will appoint battle leaders. The ones who have had the most experience and know the enemy well." Chiron glanced at me, "Terra, daughter of Hecate. Luna, daughter of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Jackson. Oliver, son of Nico diAngelo and Maryanne diAngelo. Zackary, son of Apollo, former god of the protection of half-bloods."

We all stood when Chiron called out our names. I showed my surprise to Zack. _Former gods of the protection of half-bloods? What? _Luna looked just as surprise as I did. Zack wasn't meeting our eyes; rather he had taken an interest in the chandelier.

I shook my head and cleared my throat. "Um, hi. You might not have seen me around 'cause I-"

"Decided to be a wimp about life and leave. Just because, you know, you didn't care enough to actually _try _or… or give a damn about anyone but yourself."Oliver interrupted, his voice gruff and deep. I glared at him as he leaned forward, clasps his hands together, and smiled at me. "Please, continue."

I cleared my throat again, everyone was deathly quiet. "We're in the midst of a war and must be ready for anything to be thrown at us. Get ready for _traitors_-" I gave a sharp look at Oliver, who flashed his eyes angrily. "Death, and a crap load of clean to do after this is over. We've won this war before, we can do it again. The thing is, the enemy is smart. One of their leader happens to be a very skilled enchantress, so can control anyone and _do _anything. We have to be prompt and just as powerful. They're probably on their way here _right now _for battle, so campers, _cousins, _lets kick some titan ass." And with that, everyone got up and headed out shouting.

I smiled, and then Irial put his arm around me and rolled his eyes. "That was so _cheesy._" He laughed.

I surpressed a smile, "Shut up, they needed that."

Soon, the only people left in the room was Luna, Zack, Oliver, me, and Chiron. Chiron nodded at us, "I'm putting my trust in all of you." He said and left.

"Yeah, _no pressure._" Luna muttered.

I looked at Oliver, who was leaning against the wall, head back and eyes closed. "What was _that_?" I asked him.

"We'll be back in a minute…" Zack said, grabbing Luna's hand and stepping out.

* * *

"I suppose you want to _talk?_" Oliver said in a flat tone, he didn't change his composure.

I forced a laugh, "_Maybe. _What was all that? How could say all that in front of everyone, but not in front of me? And you have the _nerve _to call _me _a wimp!" I yelled.

"Well, you were. Simple as that. You think the only escape is to run." He didn't even open his eyes.

I stepped closer to him. "What if you were in the same position?" I screamed. "What if you found that _your _dad was killed? For no reason! Just so you could get _the message?_ What if you knew that you dad died because of you?" I wiped a tear from my face.

I didn't even realize that he had been watching me. "You could have talked to someone, not run away, leave the rest of your family and friends behind! Not cause everyone to worry! You were being selfish! You gave up on everyone!"

"I was grieving! And don't act like you've never been selfish or anything! You betrayed us once-"

He grabbed my arms tightly. "I was a different person!" He yelled, his eyes flashing. He looked furious – _and hurt. _"Don't bring that up! I was stupid and confused!" He let go of me and rubbed his eyes. "What if you had someone place evil thoughts in your head? What if you had to look at the world, and find everyone hates you and they're disappointed in you? What if the person you _loved _turned her back on you and gave up on you… and then vanished without a word?"

I stayed quiet. He ran his hand through his hair, making it messy and out of place. He looked me in the eyes, searching for something. Without thinking, I stepped close to him and hugged him. He seemed surprised at the gesture, but returned it anyway.

"I'm sorry." I said and pulled away. I leaned against the table and tapped the table repeatedly. "I shouldn't have left, but I panicked. Even so, leaving made me stronger. It helped me. I know more spells, I can easily control my emotions, and I much better with any kind of weapon. I suppose it made me a better person."

He stepped _really _close to me and put his hand on my cheek. "It didn't help anyone else at all though. It didn't help _me. _It put me through hell." He said softly.

He leaned in closer to kiss me, but I moved my head to side and he ended up kissing my cheek. He moved his hand from my face to the table and looked down. "I have to go." I whispered.

"_Then go. Please._" He said and turned away from me. He looked up and muttered something.

I gingerly leaned off the table and slipped out of the room. Not far from the room, Luna and Zack were arguing silently. They saw me, glared at each other, and then stomped over to me. "Apparently, he was stripped of his god powers because he asked Hecate to do it. She made him a vial that man him half-god and half-mortal. He didn't want to be a god anymore and he _failed _to tell us!"

"As long as he _is _with us, it's fine with me." I said and smiled at him.

"Thank you." Zack said, giving Luna a sharp look.

"_Ugh. _Whatever. Let's go armor up; we have a lot of work to do." She said and walked ahead of us.

"Did it go well?" Zack asked me.

"Hmm… We confessed out love for each other, he asked me to marry him, I said yes, then we decided we would live happily ever after." I told him, and put on a big smile.

"That bad?"

"He called me selfish." I muttered, though I knew every word he said was true.

"Well, you are. Remember last week when you ate all the ice cream?" He grinned.

I pushed him lightly then froze. As did Luna. She turned abruptly and stared at me. "Do you hear that?" She asked. Several other campers froze.

I nodded. It sounded like a whistle, except higher pitched and it was getting louder by the second. I looked up and saw several small balls up high in the air. _Heading straight for the cabins._

"Everyone! Out of the cabins, _now!_" I screamed.

Campers got out of their cabins hurried, and then we all took cover as all the cabins exploded one by one. Wood, metal, _everything _flew _everywhere. _All the cabins erupted in green fire, which went up about twenty feet.

All the campers stared at the demolished cabin. I fell on my knees. Several cries were heard, and I held back tears as I saw the little kids bawling their eyes out. Zack put his arm around me and stood me up. Heat radiated off the cabins and singed my face. The sky rumbled furiously and cold, heavy rain immediately started falling. The Camp's magic was off so the rain went right through and soaked everyone, though it was no help to the burning cabins.

Zack ran off to help his cabin members put out their fire. I wiped the rain out of my eyes ran to my cabin. I almost cried when I saw it. I was the only person who lived there; to have it burned down like that really affected me. Its fire was greener and _larger _than all the rest and I had to step back several feet so I don't get licked by the flames. Even _then _it felt like I was being boiled. The rain didn't help at all. I could control fire, but not this kind.

I felt extremely angry then. All these years of controlling my emotions went to waste as I step back and shut my eyes. "_Βρόχινου νερού. Υπακούστε μου._" I chanted three times.

The rain slowed until all the drops were suspended in the air. The only sound I heard was the thunder, everyone was quiet. The drops came together and formed a humongous water bubble. The bubble split into twenty-some different bubbles and washed out each fire on each cabin. When every fire went out, the rain started falling heavily again. Everyone stood frozen, wondering what had happened. Poseidon's kids repeated themselves several times saying _they _didn't do that.

Then I remembered I wasn't supposed to use up so much energy. I felt weak-kneed. My legs buckled and I was about to fall when someone caught me and held up. I smiled dazedly at the worried face of Irial. "Gods, you dumb." He said, laughing at me.

I struggled to stand, but eventually got it without getting such a big headache. "What do you mean? I helped everyone." I replied, my words being slurred together.

"We could've put out the fire ourselves. You didn't have to use up your energy." He said, then fed me an ambrosia square.

"I wanted to. Plus, my energy will be back to normal in a few minutes, don't worry. I got this under control." I said.

Then we heard a whistle. "You _really _got to stop jinxing things." He muttered, then beside us, something blew up. Irial made a wall of vines to protect us from it and cursed as several more bombs went out way. Only this time, _everyone _knew what to do and Chiron's training finally kicked in.


End file.
